Let's Do This
by Brielle H
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all went on a job to find a boy who ran away. What memories will it bring back? What feelings will it reveal? How does it change the future for Natsu and Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy held her arm. She was able to stand back up onto her feet. She looked around; Magnolia was reduced to rubble. She started scanning for a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu," she yelled. She heard no reply. _Is he dead? No, he can't be_ she thought to herself. There was a thunderous roar, and she saw the dragon Acnologia. _Am I the only one left?_ She thought.

"Natsu. Please, save me," Lucy said aloud. Acnologia stood in front of her, lurching forwards. Before its teeth could reach her, she woke up.

"AHH," she yelled. Lucy brought her hands to her head, breathing heavily. After a few moments passed, she was brought back to reality. She looked up and noticed she was in her apartment, the moon shining down on her bed. _It was just a dream_ she thought to herself. She laid back down and put her arm on her forehead. _Why would I be dreaming about Acnologia now?_ Lucy pondered on the thought all night.

When the sun rose the next morning, Lucy decided to get out of bed. She went into her bathroom and took a bath; she just laid in the tub, still wondering about what that dream meant. When she got out, she walked into her closet to find some suitable clothes. She chose a black skirt and a green spaghetti strap tank top. She also had knee-length high boots and strapped her gate keys and whip to her side. She went into her kitchen, ate breakfast, and headed to the guild.

While Lucy was walking to Fairy Tail, she got a strange feeling as if she was being pursued. She turned around, and saw no one. _Man, that dream really has me paranoid_ she thought, laughing to herself silently. She arrived and first thing she saw was a chair flying at her face. Lucy dropped to the floor and the chair broke on the street. She looked over, and sure enough, the Ice Make wizard and Dragon Slayer were at it again.

"Maybe I wouldn't have a problem with you if you would just put some clothes on Stripper," Natsu yelled.

"You know Natsu, maybe a lot of people wouldn't have such a problem with you if you weren't so stupid," Gray retaliated.

"You're asking for it Ice Princess."

"Bring it on Ash-for-brains."

"Boys! Stop your bickering," Erza shouted at them, an evil aura around her.

"Aye," the boys said at the same time.

Lucy witnessed the whole thing and stated laughing. Natsu turned towards her.

"Oh hey Luce. Didn't see you there," he said.

"Morning Natsu," she replied. "Surprised you didn't sneak into my house last night."

"What? Did you miss me?"

"As if!"

They both laughed. Lucy didn't want to say it, but she actually did miss him. Natsu always made her feel better when she had a nightmare.

"Lu," Levy called out to her.

"Hey Levy," Lucy said.

"How was your night?"

"Alright I guess."

"You have bags under your eyes. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Levy. I'm just fine," she said smiling.

"Alright, if you say so."

Gajeel walked into the guild hall at that time and he walked over to Levy.

"Oi, Shrimp," he said, wrapping his arm around her head.

"Hello Gajeel," Levy replied.

Lucy walked over to the bar and greeted Mira.

"So Lucy… I heard a little rumor about you," Mira said.

"Really? What rumor," Lucy asked.

"That someone in this guild loves you and wants to marry you." Lucy blushed.

"W-who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Could be Gray, or could be someone else. I think it could be Loke too."

"Psh, whatever."

"But, do you know who I think it is the most?"

"Who?"

"Natsu."

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she didn't know how to react.

"H-how do y-ou figure t-that," Lucy stammered.

"I didn't, until now."

"Oh look at the time! Better get to work!"

Mira laughed and watched as the flustered Celestial Wizard made her way to the request board. Lucy sighed and thought _there's no way… he's my best friend… nothing more, nothing less._ She scanned the board looking for a job. There were jobs to catch escaped convicts, to get rid of a giant mole, and even to just move some furniture around.

 **PLEASE HELP!**

 **Missing child!**

 **He is a little boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He is 7 years old and he ran away from home. Please bring him back.**

 **Reward: 70,000 J**

 _This is just enough money to pay for my rent this month_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey Luce! You goin on a job," Natsu came up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep. I'm thinking about thi-"Lucy stopped when she realized what Natsu was doing. "Get your arm off me! It's too hot to be putting your arm around others. Anyway, I'm going on this one. It's weird, but I feel like I have to."

Natsu read the flyer and said "Okay, let's go." He grabbed it off the board and started walking towards Mira.

"W-wait Natsu! The only reason I took this job is because this can pay for my rent exactly. There's no extra money left over," Lucy explained.

"It's alright. I don't mind. You need it don't you?"

"W-well yeah, but you don't get any money. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lucy blushed and smiled at Natsu. _Huh, she's really cute when she smiles… wait- what_ Natsu thought. He blushed and went to talk to Mira. Lucy scanned the guild and smiled even more. She was glad to have found such and amazing family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Lucy! We're all set," Natsu said picking up his pack.

"Yeah! Let's go," Lucy said with determination in her voice. They smiled at each other and Happy flew up to them. "Can I come to," he asked.

"Sure buddy! We could really use your help on this job," Natsu said.

"Aye sir!"

The three laughed and set off on their job.

They soon arrived in the port town of Hargion.

"The client's house is that big one over there," Lucy said. They all walked over and knocked on the door. A woman opened it and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hello. My name is Lucy. This is Natsu and that's Happy. We're wizards from Fairy Tail."

"Oh! I'm Margo. Margo Hayward. Please, come in."

The team stepped into the house and were directed to take a seat.

"Are you here concerning my son's disappearance," Margo asked.

"Yes. Can you tell us any specifics on where he might have gone," Lucy asked.

"No."

"Do you know of any special places he always that he always visited?"

"Not that I know of."

"Did he ever mention going anywhere, but you wouldn't allow him?"

"I'm afraid I don't know of a place."

"Man, we have no leads," Natsu said.

"Well, that's never stopped us before. Do you mind if we search his room for anything that might be a clue," Lucy asked.

"Of course. Do what you must. Just please, bring my son home," Margo said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
"We will. I promise." Lucy gave her a slight smile.

Margo escorted them upstairs to her son's room. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all started searching the room. After a good 30 minutes, they couldn't find anything. Natsu sat down at the boy's desk and put his arm on the surface. Lucy looked closely, and she found something.  
"Natsu! Stand up real quick; let me sit down," she demanded.

"Why? I was here first," he complained.

"Just get up!" An evil aura surrounded Lucy. Natsu immediately stood up. Lucy sat down on her chair and looked at a crack by the drawer. She ran her fingers along it and found a latch. She pulled it and the board came off, revealing a bunch of newspapers. She took them out and looked at them.

"How'd you know that Luce," Natsu asked.

"I didn't. I noticed when you sat down and put your arm on the desk, the wood bent down. I thought that was weird, so I started looking around where your arm was, and I saw this crack. I wanted to get a closer look at it, so I told you to move."

The flying cat and pink haired wizard looked at this blonde, amazed.

"That's amazing Lushi," Happy praised. Lucy smiled at him. She started looking through all the newspapers and found they all had one thing in common: a town called Shirotsume.

"That's gotta be where he's headed," Lucy exclaimed.

"We have our lead," Natsu said happily.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy filled in Margo.

"Of course! He always loved that place and didn't want to leave any time we visited," she exclaimed.

"Are there any relatives that live in that town," Happy asked.

"Yes. His father."

"Do you mind telling me his name?"

"It's Jackel."

"Okay. We'll go check it out tomorrow. It's pretty late right now; I'm sure the train station is closed," Lucy thought aloud.

"Thank you so so much Lucy, Natsu and Happy! I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"No problem. We'll see you in a couple days," Natsu said as the three left.

Happy told Natsu and Lucy he was going home to see Carla and to not leave without him tomorrow. They nodded in agreement and Happy flew off.

"Be careful little buddy," Natsu yelled.

"Come back safe," Lucy shouted.

"I will," Happy waved goodbye.

"Well, let's go check in," Natsu said.

The walked into the hotel and walked to the front desk. The man working there was typing away on his keyboard when he spotted Lucy.

"My my. What can I do for such a beautiful lady as yourself," he asked. Natsu's hand clenched into a fist and he flinched. _Why do I feel this way? I'm not jealous am I?_ He thought to himself.

"Um, my friend and I would like some rooms please," Lucy said, quite creeped out. The man looked at Natsu and scoffed, which made Natsu furious. He started typing away on the keyboard and his faced turned into utter disgust.

"I'm afraid we only have one room left. Guess pinky here better hightail it home," said the man.

Natsu strongly resisted the urge to punch him in the temple.

"I don't think so. We'll take the room," Lucy said defensively. _That jerk! He should really slow down, or I'm not going to hold Natsu back_ she thought. He looked at her with wide eyes and grunted. He checked them in and gave Lucy the room keys. Before she pulled her hand away, he pulled her closer and eventually over the counter. He leaned down and kissed her. Natsu's entire body caught on fire, but before he could get to the man, Lucy had already slapped him and made him hit his head on the door. Natsu laughed at the man.

He and Lucy headed up to their room and went inside. Lucy looked around and saw that there were two beds. She was kind of disappointed; she wanted to sleep next to Natsu tonight, but he had already claimed a bed. She decided to go and take a shower.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

He laid in the bed. _Hm, this bed isn't near as comfortable as Lucy's. It doesn't smell like her either_ he thought. He soon drifted to sleep, the Celestial Wizard in his thoughts.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

She stepped out of the bathroom in a black tank top and pink shorts. She heard snoring and saw Natsu in a deep sleep on one of the beds. She smiled at him and pulled the covers over him.

"Lucy," he mumbled in his sleep. She smiled even more and whispered "Goodnight Natsu."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up screaming. She had the same nightmare she had the night before. Natsu jumped out of bed, ready to fight. He glanced over at her bed and saw Lucy holding her head.

"Luce? Hey, are you okay," he said walking over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her, noticing she was crying. Lucy fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He started smoothing her hair down and rubbing her back for comfort.

"It's okay. You're okay," he said in a soothing voice.

They stayed like that until Lucy stopped crying. She wiped her face and looked at Natsu.

"Thanks. Sorry for waking you up," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Now, you wanna tell me what happened," Natsu said with a look of concern.

"I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm not moving until you're asleep though." Lucy stayed silent. "What's the matter?"

"Well… can you, um… sleep… next to me… tonight," Lucy said shyly. She could feel her face burning. He smiled at her.

"Sure."

They both laid down on the bed. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and her heart dropped. He felt his muscular chest against her back. She then realized that he was shirtless and she just noticed.

"Luce?"

She turned to him, so she was now facing his chest. Her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." _I'm better than okay now that you're next to me_ she thought.

"Alright."

It was silent after that. He looked down and realized that she was sound asleep. Unconsciously, Lucy reached for Natsu's hand and their fingers intertwined. She started smiling in her sleep, and Natsu blushed. He soon fell asleep, holding her close.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

Lucy woke up, and her head was on something too hard to be a pillow, but soft at the same time. She opened her times and saw it was Natsu's chest. She looked down, and saw their fingers intertwined. Her face turned a deep shade of red. She looked up and noticed Natsu was still sleeping. She smiled slightly and continued to let him sleep. They stayed like that for about another hour until he stirred. She heard him take a deep breath and he yawned. Natsu looked down and saw Lucy on his chest. He had a faint pink blush on his cheeks. He started moving and she sat up. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Oh. Good morning, did I wake you up," he asked.

"No. I was up before you was. I just laid there though," she said.

"O-oh. Did you enjoy that?"

She answered truthfully. "Yeah."

Natsu smiled and his blush grew. Lucy looked at the time and saw how late it was.

"Geez Natsu. You slept until noon," she said laughing.

Natsu just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, giving her his famous smile. She was the first to get up and head into the bathroom. She changed and then sent Natsu in. While he was changing, she cleaned up the hotel room and packed everything up.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

" _Did you enjoy that?"_

" _Yeah."_

Natsu couldn't stop replaying that over and over in his head. After he got done getting dressed, he just stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He placed his hands on the counter and smiled at his reflection. He was in love, and he liked the way it felt. He turned the door handle and stepped out. When he did, he saw Lucy cleaned up the hotel room and had their stuff packed.

"Well don't you move fast," Natsu teased.

"What? I want to find this little boy," she said.

Natsu wondered why this job was so important to Lucy. He knows that she needs the money for rent, but he also knows there's more behind it. He looked at her face and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time: remembrance. That's when he realized, _Lucy sees herself in this little boy._

" **Daddy! I made this for you," little Lucy said putting the riceball on his desk. "Today's special you know! It's my birthday!"**

" **Lucy. Get out. I don't have time for your silly little games," her father replied.**

" **B-but Daddy-"**

" **GET OUT!"**

 **Lucy sat outside of her father's office crying.** _ **But daddy, it's my birthday**_ **Lucy thought. She ran upstairs and ran into her room. The next thing the maids know, she came out with a suitcase.**

" **Miss! What are you doing," the maids asked.**

" **I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!"**

 **Lucy ran until she came across Hargeon, where she decided to stay for a while.**

 **Then one fateful day, she met a certain pink haired idiot.**

 _That's why this job means so much to her. This reminds Lucy of her past_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Well, I guess we better get going huh? Happy is probably already almost here," Lucy said standing up and grabbing her suitcase.

"Yeah. Let's do this," Natsu said confidently.

When the friends got down to the front desk, they saw the person they didn't want to see.

"Oh, leaving already," the man said to Lucy.

"Yeah. Here are the keys. Have a nice day," Lucy said to the man before walking away. The man stood dumbfounded at how Lucy was able to have such a short and to-the-point conversation. Natsu and Lucy walked outside and saw a flying blue cat near the entrance.

"Hey Happy," Natsu said, petting his partner's head.

"Hi Natsu! Hi Lushi," Happy said, beaming.

"Ok, what happened last night," Lucy asked Happy. Natsu was oblivious to what was going on.

"Well, Carla and I are officially together," Happy exclaimed.

Lucy squealed and brought the little blue cat into a hug.

"Nice going buddy," Natsu said. The two highfived.

They all started walking to the train station.

They bought 3 tickets for Shirotsume and waited to board the train. Natsu was complaining about how he didn't want to be sick and Lucy almost pulled an Erza by punching him in the stomach. However, she restrained herself.

"Natsu! You will be alright; just like you are every time," Lucy strictly said.

He puffed out his cheeks and pouted; Happy tried not to laugh. They heard the conductor yell for everyone to get on board. Happy flew on to the train and Lucy had to drag Natsu like he was a child. The train started moving and Natsu's motion sickness kicked in. His face grew blue and he hunched over.

"Natsu, put your head on my lap," Lucy said patting her legs.

"B-But w-why," Natsu struggled to speak.

"You trust me don't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Than just do it."

He did as he was told and Lucy started to play with his hair. This relaxed him, and Natsu fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Happy looked over at them and said "You loooove him."

"Shut it cat or Carla is going to be single again," Lucy threatened.

She sat up straight and looked out the window. Happy flew over to Natsu and laid on his stomach; Happy ended up falling asleep too. Lucy looked down at the both of them and smiled. Just looking at them made her sleepy, and she fell asleep also.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Natsu's POV**_

Natsu woke up to the conductor shaking his shoulder.

"Sir? Sir are you awake? We're in Shirotsume," the conductor said.

"Oh, thanks," Natsu said to him. He felt a strange pressure on his stomach and looked to see Happy lying on his stomach. He looked up at Lucy and she too was asleep. He picked Happy up off his stomach and woke him up.

"What do you want Natsu? I'm still sleepy," the cat said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry buddy, but I need your help. I need you to carry Lucy's stuff so I can carry her," he said.

"Why can't she?" Happy looked over and saw her sound asleep. "Oh."

Happy grabbed Lucy's suitcase and Natsu put his pack on his shoulders. He picked Lucy up bridal style and they walked to a hotel in Shirotsume.

As they were walking, Happy asked Natsu in a mocking voice, "Did you guys do anything last night?"

Natsu blushed but said "No."

"Really? What's that blush for?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. You have to swear not to tell anyone though! Not even Carla!"

"I promise!"

"Okay. I realized that… well… I love Lucy. I mean more than a team-mate kinda way. I mean love as in how you feel about Carla."

"… Did you just realize this?" Natsu was dumbfounded. "Everyone in the guild already knows! Anyone paying attention could see that the two of you love each other!"

"Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!"

"I just did you moron! Now you owe me a fish!"

"Whaaaaat?"

Natsu felt something move in his arms. He looked down and saw Lucy gripping his cloak with her fist.

"No… Please… leave Natsu… alone," she mumbled in her sleep. "Kill… me… instead."

Natsu widened his eyes. _Who's killing me? Why would she give her life for me?_ He sat down on a nearby bench with Lucy in his lap.

"I'm right here. Everything is okay," he whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead. He put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He felt Lucy release his cloak and go back to sleeping peacefully.

"I guess she feels the same way you do," Happy said to Natsu.

He looked at his flying feline, then back down at Lucy. Did she really love him back? Would she want to be with him? Would she want to stay? So many questions swarmed in his head, but he just nodded. He stood up again and they started walking.

They reached the hotel and Natsu asked Happy if he would be staying again tonight. He would, but they still got one room; Natsu was afraid to leave Lucy alone with her having nightmares every time she slept. Happy unlocked the room and they saw that there were two beds. Natsu set Lucy on one of the beds and he said, "That can be her bed. Me and you will share one."

"Aye."

Natsu and Happy decided they were going to go out and start searching for the little boy while Lucy slept. Natsu wrote her a quick note and set it on the dresser with a key before leaving.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

She opened her eyes and her vision adjusted to the dim environment. She saw she was in a hotel room on a bed, alone. She looked around and saw her suitcase along with Natsu and Happy's packs. She saw a piece of paper on the desk. She got up and it read

Hey Luce.

If you're reading this, it means that Happy and I are not back yet. You were still sleeping, so we decided to go and look for the little boy. You don't have to worry about coming to find us. Why not go try out the public bathtubs?

Natsu

She couldn't help it, Lucy smiled. She decided to take his advice and got ready to go to a public bath house. She grabbed her bath stuff, got a room key, and left. She walked down the streets and actually ran into Natsu and Happy.

"Hey guys," she said smiling.

"Hey Lucy. You sleep well," Natsu asked. She nodded. "Well that's good. Where ya headed to?"

"Well I was going to take your advice and go to the public bath house, but then I ran into you guys. So I'm just going to help you look instead."

"Oh come on Luce. We couldn't find out anything from this side of town. We might have to try another side tomorrow, but why don't we all go to the bath houses?"

"Yeah, great idea, but you guys don't have your stuff."

"They have some there. I looked it up before I recommended it."

"Oh! Sweet! Let's go then!"

They went into the separate bath houses and relaxed. Lucy got done earlier than the boys, she yelled at them. "I'm going back to the hotel! I'll see you guys there."

"Okay," they yelled back simultaneously.

She started walking. _Man that was relaxing. Who would've known Natsu would have found such a great place?_ She wondered to herself. She intertwined her fingers in the back of hear head and kept walking. She passed by a convenient store, so she went in and bought some flavored milk. She remembered Loke saying something about that before she found out he was really Leo.

" **Here try this. It really hits the spot after a bath," he said holding out a bottle to her.**

Lucy smiled at such a good memory of her and one of her good friends. She left and opened up one of them; she bought enough for her, Happy, and Natsu to have one. She started drinking it and continued to head to the hotel.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked back. She saw a man in the shadows just watching her. She couldn't see what he was wearing or what he looked like. All she could tell was that he was tall and lean. She started walking faster and looked back again; she silhouette was following her. The started to run, but the man caught up to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

Natsu sat up straight as he heard a scream; he recognized that scream.

"What's wrong," Happy asked.

"I just heard Lucy scream," Natsu said running to get dressed.  
Since Happy didn't need any clothes, he flew to Lucy as quickly as he could and Natsu followed her scent. _Lucy_ he thought. He ran faster and faster as he heard fighting in the distance, and Lucy's scent got stronger. He ran around a corner and saw Happy holding Lucy in the sky as Aries was on the ground fighting.

"Happy! Let me go," Lucy told him.

"Lucy! Are you okay," Natsu yelled up at her. She looked down at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Natsu started fighting alongside Aries.

"Wool bomb," she said. "Now Natsu!"

"Right!" He jumped out in front of the man.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The man was down and out. Happy let Lucy down on the ground and she turned to Aries.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fight with you; Happy wouldn't let me down," she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem ma'am. That's what I'm here for; to protect you," Aries replied timidly.

"Thank you." She hugged Aries before closing her gate. Natsu picked up the man and threw him over his shoulder. The team walked to a nearby police station and turned the guy in. Turns out, he'd been wanted for raping many women. Lucy's eyes widened and Natsu clenched his fists. They all walked to the hotel in silence until Lucy spoke up.

"Oh! Here you guys," she said, pulling two bottles of flavored milk out of her bag. She handed them to them. "Thanks for saving me." She smiled. They smiled back and thanked her. They walked the rest of the way to the hotel laughing and joking around.

 _ **Regular POV**_

The team just got back into the room.

"Man I'm beat," Natsu exclaimed falling on his bed.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hay too," Lucy said going into the bathroom with her pajamas.

"Count me in I guess," Happy said yawning.

He walked over to Natsu and laid next to him. He soon fell asleep. Natsu looked over and saw his best friend sound asleep. He smiled and then closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Lucy was getting ready for bed. She had just finished brushing her teeth and washing her face and she left the bathroom. She looked over and saw Happy and Natsu sleeping. She smiled and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Goodnight you guys. Thanks again," she said.

She was about to walk away, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Natsu with his eyes open looking at her.

"I thought you were asleep," Lucy said quietly chuckling.

"Nah," Natsu smiled.

"Come on. Let Happy sleep in peace," Lucy said grabbing his arm and pulling him to her bed. "So why aren't you sleeping?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it was just cold."

"Well you could've got more blankets."

"Luce, that's not what I mean." Lucy looked at him with a puzzled look. "I mean it was missing your warmth." Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed. Natsu brought his hand up and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "I have to tell you something." Natsu stood up and held out his hand. "Will you come with me?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy said. She took his hand. They both walked out and closed the door quietly. He led her down to the lobby and out the back. They were greeted with a soft breeze. Lucy gasped; the scene before her was beautiful. The moon was shining brightly on the lake and the green grass danced. Lucy smiled and Natsu grabbed her hand. He tugged her along and laid down by the lake. She laid down next to him and watched the stars. She noticed how quiet Natsu was. She sat up and looked at him.

"Hey Natsu. What did you need to tell me," she asked. He sat up and looked at the water.

"Well, lately, I've been seeing you in a totally different way than I have been," he answered. His gaze moved from the water to her. "I started to appreciate the little things I didn't before. Your smile, your laugh, the way you walk, even your scent."

Natsu put his hand on her face. "I found out when you screamed earlier I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you. You're my everything, my world. I would be lost without you."

Lucy smiled and tears starting forming in the corners of her eyes. She put her hand over Natsu's.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. More than I have anyone," Natsu confessed.

Lucy's tears overflowed and she put her forehead on his. "I love you too. I always have. From the first moment I really knew you," she said.

Natsu smiled his million dollar smile and looked in her eyes. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. She noticed how rough his lips were, and how they felt good on hers. She kissed him back. They kept kissing until they ran out of breath.

"Luce, does this mean I'm your boyfriend now," Natsu asked.

"Yeah. You don't have a choice now," Lucy giggled. Natsu laughed a breathy laugh.

"That's fine by me." They smiled at each other and kissed once more.

They sneaked into the room again and they shared a bed. Natsu and Lucy faced each other and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight Luce."

"Goodnight Natsu." They both closed their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy woke up and saw Lucy and Natsu cuddling each other in their sleep. _Atta boy Natsu. You finally told her_ Happy thought. He laid back down and waited for one of them to start stirring. Natsu was the first to move. He woke up and saw Lucy still sound asleep. He crept out of bed, careful not to wake her. Happy flew up and the two started to get ready for the day. They turned to Lucy afterwards.

"Luuuuuccccy," Natsu whispered shaking her shoulder. "Time to wake up."

Lucy just moaned and turned over. He continued doing this until he grunted.

"Alright, that's it. You're making me do this," Natsu said. He went into the bathroom, grabbed the ice bucket, and filled it with ice cold water. He went back over to the bed and said, "Lucy, this is your last chance. Time to get up." The Celestial Wizard just pulled the covers up over her head. "Okay."

Natsu pulled the covers off and dumped the water all over her. She screamed and jumped out of bed. She ran around the room for a few seconds before turning to Natsu.

"Just what do you think you're doing," she said, an evil aura surrounding her.

"Uh, well… you see… we needed you to get up so we could go look for the little boy," Natsu said.

"Ugh, fine." She grabbed some dry clothes, a towel, and went into the bathroom to change. She came out in a plain gray pullover hoodie, a jean skirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"Ok, I'm ready. I need food first," Lucy mumbled as her stomach spoke.

"So do we. Let's go," Natsu said before grabbing a key. Lucy grabbed the other and they all left the room.

They looked at what the hotel had set out for breakfast. There was fruit, bacon, eggs, and a station where you could make your own pancakes. The boys ran straight to that while Lucy trudged over to the coffee. She then picked out a few strips of bacon, a scoop of eggs, and just one pancake. She started eating slowly while the boys were devouring their food; they were already on their seventh pancake! After they had all woken up a little bit and had their breakfast, they went into the center of town.

"I think we should split up," Lucy suggested.

"Oh no! Not after what happened yesterday," Natsu said.

"I figured something like this would come up, so I got these." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small shard of a lacrama.

"Where did you get that," Happy asked.

"I borrowed three of these thing from Warren before we left. We each get one. As long as we stay in the city limits, we can hear each other just fine," Lucy explained.

"Okay, but you have to PROMISE to shout if anything happens," Natsu said, fists clenched. She smiled at him.

"I promise. You promise too Happy."

"Aye sir!"

They all nodded and went in separate directions. Lucy went to the south end of the city, Happy went east, and Natsu went west.

"Can you guys hear me," Lucy said using telepathy.

"Loud and clear," Natsu said.

"Aye!"

"Okay, stay frosty. We don't know what's around here," Natsu said.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

"Excuse me miss! Have you seen a young boy anywhere? About seven years old? Black hair and hazel eyes," Lucy asked a woman on the street.

"No. I'm afraid not, sorry," she replied.

"It's alright. Thanks!"

Lucy ran a little bit more south. _I hope this kid is okay. I can't imagine what kind of things he could have gotten himself into s_ he thought as she ran

" **No! Stay away from me," little Lucy shouted at a group of strange men.  
"Awe come on sweet heart. We just want to have a little bit of fun," they said. **

" **No!"**

 **She ducked between the men's legs and ran as fast as she could. She ran into someone else's leg and hid behind them.**

" **Hey kid! Wha-"The man was interrupted by the men running up.**

" **Hey you old geezer. Hand the little girl over and we will let you live," one of them said.**

" **I don't think so. I'll fight you head on if I have to."**

" **Alright. Bring it on."**

 **Lucy watched, horrified, as the man who saved her also defended her. He went through each of the men in a matter of minutes. Lucy quivered and tears formed in her eyes. She ran over to the man, hugged him, and sobbed.**

" **You're not scared of me," he asked.**

" **Why would I be? You… just save-d… my life… mi-mister," Lucy said between sobs.**

She ran and ran until she ran into trouble. Three men stood across from her. One of them had black hair and green eyes. He had a scar running down his left eye. He was wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans with combat boots. Another had green hair and orange eyes. He had a clip earring on his left ear. He was wearing a dark green jacket with a black t shirt underneath. He too had blue jeans and combat boots on. The last had navy hair and yellow eyes. He had too many scars to count all over his body. He was shirtless and also wearing blue jeans and combat boots.

"So you're the bimbo looking for Jack? Pathetic," the one with the black hair said.

"I don't know. She's pretty smoking," the one with the jacket said.

"Now now boys. How many times have I told you to not check out the targets," the one with the yellow eyes said. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Kyle." He pointed to black-hair guy and said "This is Ganger, and that's Luke." He pointed at the other man. "Who might you be?"

"Guys, I got company," Lucy said mentally.

"I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail! Why are you getting in my way?"

"Where are you," she heard Natsu's voice.

"I don't know. Go back to where you started and follow my scent. I'll hold them off in the meantime."

"I'm coming Lushi," Happy said.

"Oh, simple. We were hired by the boy's father to protect him. We're not letting a bunch of do-good wizards like you take him," Ganger explained.

Lucy looked up and saw Happy flying above her. She smiled at him and he knew exactly what she was planning.

"Hate to break it to you boys, but I'm afraid you are," Lucy said with a mischievous grin.

She quickly jumped up and Happy caught her. He flew away carrying her and the men followed.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

 _Okay. Center of town, now time to fine Lucy_ Natsu thought to himself as he caught her scent. He ran in the direction her scent was.

"Natsu!" He heard his name. He turned, but didn't see anyone he knew. "Up here!"

Natsu looked up and he saw Happy carrying Lucy.

"Hey! I thought you were in trouble," Natsu yelled at them. Happy dropped Lucy next to Natsu and landed on his head.

"Yeah, about that-"She got interrupted by a man.

 _ **Regular POV**_

"Come on. Why'd you make us run," Kyle said.

"Why are you shirtless," Natsu retaliated, putting Lucy behind him.

"Hey hotty, this your boyfriend," Luke said.

"So what if I am," Natsu said clenching his fists.

"I wasn't asking you pinky."

"Tell us why you're so keen on protecting Jack," Lucy said, stepping out from behind Natsu.

 _Who's Jack?_ Natsu wondered.

"Well, none of you are going to live to see tomorrow. So I guess I can let the both of ya in on a little secret," Kyle said. "Jack is my son. I'm NOT letting him slip through my fingers again. I'm going to take all of his magic powers."

Lucy gasped. _The only way to take a wizard's powers is to kill them_ she thought, her hand covering her mouth.

"You would kill your own son?!" Lucy's eyes started watering.

"Course doll face. I don't care about him."

Lucy felt a heat next to her. She looked over and saw Natsu's body on fire.

"How… could… you… SAY THAT," Natsu yelled running forward. He punched Kyle square in the jaw.

"Boss," the other two men shouted.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK," Natsu shouted while running towards Granger. He turned towards Luke, and Luke just ran.

Granger was K.O, but Kyle was still conscious. Natsu grabbed his shirt.

"Where is he," Natsu asked.

"Like I'm telling you," Kyle responded. Natsu lit his fist on fire and held it out.

"Tell me that again, I dare you."

"Okay okay!" Kyle held his hands out in front of him. "He's at my house! In my basement! Just please, don't hurt me!"

Natsu put his fist down and said "Where do you live?"

Kyle gave them his address. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all grabbed a member and brought them to a police station.

"You guys caught someone again," one of the officers said, surprised.

"I don't take any crap. Especially when they're trying to hurt someone dear to me," Natsu said, grabbing Lucy's waist and pulling her closer. Lucy blushed, but smiled too.

"G-got it."

The team headed to the address that Kyle gave them and found a runned down building. They went inside and found that the place was completely trashed. Natsu caught a scent and it lead to a dark room. He opened the door and found Jack, tied to a chair. He had a blindfold tied around his eyes and his mouth was taped shut. He had cuts and bruises all over him. He was also unconscious. Lucy ran to him and untied him. He fell on top of her. She picked Jack up and turned to Natsu.

"We need to take him to a hospital," Lucy said with determination in her eyes, voice, and face. Natsu nodded and he team ran to the nearest hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy waited in the waiting room until they could see Jack. Lucy was the most worried; she wouldn't sit down. She kept pacing until her feet started to hurt. She then sat next to Natsu, but wouldn't stop jiggling he leg. He was really worried about her; he'd never seen this side of her. Happy had fallen asleep on one of the chairs. Natsu took Lucy's hand.

"Luce, he'll be alright," Natsu said. She nodded but continued to look at the floor. The two stayed like that until Natsu soon fell asleep. His head was down on his chest.

 _He'll mess up his neck if he keeps that up_ Lucy thought. She put her head on his shoulder and put his head on top of hers. _There. That's better_ she thought as she yawned. She fell asleep, still holding Natsu's hand.

Natsu woke up and something shone in his face. He looked out the window and realized it was morning. His hand started to hurt and he looked down at it. He saw Lucy was holding his hand, but gripping it tightly. He then realized his shoulder was wet and looked at Lucy; she was sweating and crying.

"No," she said as she sat up straight. She let go of Natsu's hand and put her elbows on her knees. She held her head in her hands. Natsu got up and crouched in front of her. He put his hands on her knees.

"Lucy. Everything is okay. You're here with me," he told her.

After a couple minutes, Lucy calmed down.

"Are you okay now," Natsu asked, still crouched in front of her.

"Yeah, thanks Natsu," she said getting up and hugging him. He put one hand on her lower back and the other he used to smooth down her hair. They got up as soon as a nurse walked through the door.

"Anyone here for Jack Hayward," she asked. Lucy stood up and walked over to her.

"I am," Lucy said.

"Are you related in any way?"

"No. My friends and I are the ones that saved him. We were sent by his mother."

"Okay, well he'll be alright, but we want to keep him here for a couple of nights until we make sure everything's alright."

"That's great. Is he awake?"

"Yes. You may go see him if you would like. He's in room 120."

Natsu stood back with his arms crossed. He picked up Happy.

"Okay. Thank you very much," Lucy said with a smile. She turned back to Happy and Natsu. They were smiling as well.

"I think I'm going to go call Margo," Natsu whispered, trying to not wake up Happy.

"Okay. I'm going to go visit Jack," Lucy said.

They went their separate ways.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

She walked down a hall.

 _116, 118. Here we go. 120_ Lucy said in her head.

She looked through the window and saw Jack sitting on the bed, looking out the window. She knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in." She opened the door handle and smiled at the young boy.

"Who are you," he asked.

"My name's Lucy. I'm the one who brought you here; along with my friends."

"Is my mommy here?"

"No. My friends went to go call her though. She should be here in a couple hours to a day."

Jack nodded. Lucy saw tears run down the young boys face.

"Why are you crying," she asked.

"I want my mommy," Jack cried. He held his arms out to Lucy and continued to cry. Lucy walked over to him and hugged him, rubbing his back for comfort. They stayed like that for a long time.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

Happy had woken up and was flying beside Natsu's head.

"That's wonderful news! Thank you so so much for calling me," Margo said from the other end of the phone.

"It's no trouble. We're going to stay here to watch him until you arrive. Is that alright," Natsu asked.

"That's fine. Thank you."

"No problem. I've gotta go now, bye."

"Goodbye."

Natsu hung up the phone and put it back on the holder. He turned to Happy and said "She's on her way. She'll be here in a couple of hours." Happy clapped his paws together and he and Natsu went to room 120. They knocked and waited for an answer. They saw Lucy through the window and she waved for them to come in. They entered and saw Lucy hugging the young boy, comforting him.

"Did you call Margo," Lucy asked.  
"Yeah. She should be here in a couple hours," Natsu said.

"That's great! Did you hear that Jack? Your mommy's coming."

Jack nodded, but kept crying into Lucy's chest.

 _ **Regular POV**_

Natsu sat beside Lucy and smiled at the little boy.

"Hey buddy. My name's Natsu. Are you Jack," he asked. Jack stopped crying, but was still sniffling.

"Nice to meet you," Natsu said.

"N-nice to meet you too," Jack replied. Lucy got up and went to go get a paper towel. "So… you're a wizard?"  
"Yep! I can do cool things with fire," Natsu responded. Lucy returned and wiped the boy's face clean. After that, he perked up.

"Really? Like what," he said excitedly.

"Well, like this." Natsu held out his palm and a flame version of the Fairy Tail symbol floated there. Jack's eyes widened and he smiled.  
"That's cool! I want to learn cool stuff like that too!"

Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other and then at the little boy. Then Jack looked at Lucy.

"What kind of magic do you use," he asked her.

"I'm a Celestial wizard. I can open gates and have more friends help me," Lucy responded.

"Can I see?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lucy reached by her belt and pulled out a key.

"Open, Gate of the Goat! Capricorn," Lucy said as her goat friend appeared.

"Hello Lady Lucy," he said bowing.

"Wow! It's a giant goat," Jack said laughing. Capricorn smiled at the young boy and walked over to him.

"Hello good sir," he said.

"Hi!"

Capricorn smiled at him and turned to Lucy. "I'm afraid I have to be going Lady Lucy. Terribly sorry," he said.

"It's alright. Bye," Lucy said with a smile.

"Goodbye."

He vanished back into the spirit world. Jack smiled at the two wizards, but then he squinted.

"What," Natsu asked.

"Are you two a mommy and daddy," Jack asked.

Lucy and Natsu blushed, but Lucy smiled.

"No. We're not. We're partners, but not a mommy and daddy," she said. _Maybe someday_ she added mentally. Jack said okay. Then he spotted Happy.

"Is that a cat," Jack asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah. His name's Happy," Natsu said. Happy walked over and jumped on the bed.

"I can talk to," Happy said.

Jack's smiled widened, and he asked "Are you a wizard too?"

"Yep!"

"What do you do?"

"I can fly."

"Really?!"

Happy brought out his wings started to fly. "Pretty cool huh," he said to Jack.

"Yeah!" He grabbed Happy and started to hug him. Happy was choking at first, but then hugged him back.

"So Jack. Do you have any books that you like to read," Lucy asked.

"Yeah! I always liked a book called Key to The Starry Heavens," Jack exclaims. Lucy freezes. Natsu looks up at her and puts his hand on hers. He gives a reassuring smile. She looks at him and smiles back. Lucy gets up and walks out of the room.

"Did I make her mad at me," Jack asked, tears forming in his eyes. He tugs at Natsu's vest.

He smiled. "No. She's just going to get the book so we can all read it together," he said.

"O-okay." Jack looked down. Natsu ruffled the boy's hair and said "Don't worry buddy. She likes that book too; that's why she froze like she did."

At that moment, Lucy walked back into the room with the book. She takes her place next to Jack and the four read the book together.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy ended up falling asleep next to Jack, who also fell asleep. Happy had decided to go to the hospital's cafeteria to see if they had some fish, which ended up leaving Natsu alone. He looked down at Lucy and Jack and smiled. _I wonder what would happen if Lucy and I were to have kids_ he thought to himself; his smile widened. He liked the thought of him and Lucy settling down and having children, as long as he could still fight someone! Happy came in at that moment and saw Natsu's grin.

"Natsu, you look like a stalker. Stop it," he said.

"What the, HAPPY," Natsu yelled. He lit his fists on fire. "Do you wanna go," he yelled once more.

"Geez you guys, stop being so loud," Lucy said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"BUT LUCY! HE SAID I LOOKED LIKE A STALKER," Natsu yelled.

"Natsu. Do you want to wake Jack up?" He looked over at the 7 year old.

"N-no."

"Then please, be quiet," Lucy said with a yawn.

"How come you're sleeping all the time," Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately. I already talked to Wendy about it, but she couldn't do anything. So I went to Porlyusica, and she couldn't do anything either. I just end up taking more naps."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I'll be okay though."

Before Natsu got the chance to say anything else, Margo came into the room.

"My son," she said, collapsing to her knees and crying. Lucy went over to her and helped her up and to a chair. "Thank you, thank you so much. How can I ever repay you," Margo said hysterically.

"There's no payment necessary," Lucy smiled at her.

"But Lushi, what about your rent," Happy said confused.

"I guess I'll just have to go on another job," Lucy responded.

"No. I can give you the money," Margo insisted.

"No please. Keep your money. Your gratitude is payment enough."

Lucy smiled at the woman and she gave in.

"I guess we'll be headed back to our hotel. Take care of your son, and tell him we said goodbye and to write to Fairy Tail if he wanted to talk. That goes for you too. Tell him we said goodbye," Lucy said.

"O-okay," Margo said.

"Later," Natsu and Happy said at the same time. The team walked out and went to their hotel.

"Natsu, Lushi, I'm going to take a train back to Mongolia," Happy said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Happy," Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need the money." Lucy gave him the money and he was off to the train station, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

They arrived at the hotel shortly and went into their room.

"Well, what now," Lucy asked.

"I have a few ideas," Natsu replied with a weird smirk on his face. Lucy slapped his arm playfully.

"No perverted thoughts."

"Come on Luce, just messing around." Lucy sighed, but then got an idea.

"I know! Why don't we go to the pool?"

"Good idea."

The two changed into their swimsuits and headed downstairs. They found the pool and Natsu ran towards it.

"Be careful Natsu! You're going to fall in," Lucy said, but it was too late. Natsu's foot ad already slipped and he fell into the pool. Lucy mentally facepalmed herself and went to sit at a chair. Natsu looked over at her.

"Lucy! Come swimming! The water's great," he said, floating on his back.

"No, I think I'll pass." She pulled a Sorcerer Weekly magazine from her bag.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Natsu jumped out of the pool and walked over to Lucy.

"Wh-"Natsu grabbed her magazine and held it above his head.

"Natsu! Give it back," she said jumping to get it. She finally grunted and stopped jumping.

"Now it's my turn," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. He put the magazine down, picked Lucy up bridal style and ran to the pool. He jumped in, making Lucy go with him.

"Natsu! Now my hair's all wet," Lucy complained.

"Come on Luce. You always wet your hair when you take a shower," Natsu pointed out. Lucy puffed out her cheeks; he had a good point. Lucy decided to shake it off and enjoy swimming with Natsu. They were swimming when Natsu had an idea.

"Luce, go under water real quick and stay there," Natsu said.

"W-why?"

"Trust me, just do it."

She did so and waited, but then felt a pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes, only to find that Natu had pressed his lips against hers. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she closed her eyes. They stayed like that until Lucy was the first one to run out of breath. She popped up from under water, gasping. Natsu came up as well and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Natsu, thanks," she said.

"What for," he asked.

"For being there when I was freaking out about Jack. I- I just saw myself in him, and I had to stay to make sure he was okay," Lucy said, her voice cracking. Natsu went over to her and pulled her into his chest.

"You don't need to say anymore. I understand, but there's something I need to tell you," he said stroking her hair.  
"What is it," she asked, growing concerned.

"Well, it's about us. It's nothing bad, I promise. I just- *sigh* why is this so hard?" He ran his fingers through his hair. Lucy looked at him with concern and confusion.

"Okay. Dragon slayers are much like dragons right? We have scales, talons, and lungs like dragons right? We also have their feelings. What I mean by that is that dragons only love one other dragon for life. It doesn't change; they're soulmates. Dragon slayers have that too."  
Lucy was processing what he had just said. Once she had processed everything, she said "So… does that mean," Lucy couldn't finish the sentence; she was so happy.

"Lucy, you're my one and only. I said that before, but I need you to understand, I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

Lucy smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "I love you too Natsu. So very much," she said.

Natsu sighed with relief. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lucy, will you be my mate, forever?"

"You idiot, of course I will. Yes!"

Natsu and Lucy hugged and kissed each other until they ran out of breath. She smiled and looked into his eyes, unable to contain her blushes and smile. Natsu loved everything about her, but his favorite thing was her smile. The newly engaged couple went upstairs to their room. They spent the rest of the night expressing their love for one another, but ended up falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! It's Brielle. Thanks so much for actually reading this far in my fanfic. This is my first ever tbh, so I have no clue on whether or not it's good. Can you guys please try to review it? If not, I understand, but I would really appreciate it!**

Natsu opened his eyes and had found the girl of his dreams nuzzled into his chest. All the memories from the previous night had popped back into his head and he couldn't help but smile. He tightened his grip on her waist, than felt her stirring. He leaned back a little bit and saw a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes look up at him, then down at her body. Lucy had realized she was completely naked. She blushed even more than she already was when she started remembering the events from last night.

"G-good morning Natsu," she said. He tilted her head up so he could kiss her.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered. Lucy smiled. He always had a way of making her feel comfortable and less awkward. "Do we have to go home today?"

"Yes Natsu. One, everyone will start to worry if we don't get home, but Happy did. And two, we have to tell them. Especially Lisanna," Lucy replied.

"Lisanna? Why especially her?"

"Have you not seen the way she has been looking at you since she got back? I don't want to sound jealous, but it bugs me a little." Lucy looked away out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I think she's getting better though."  
"No she's not. It has gone from innocent to obsession."

"Really? Huh."

"You are so dense you idiot," Lucy teased.

"Who are you calling an idiot," Natsu demanded.

Lucy just laughed.

"I'm getting in the shower. Be out in a sec," Lucy said walking towards the bathroom.

Natsu laid in the bed, trying to think about Lisanna. _Has she really gotten that obsessed with me? Now that I think about it, she has_ Natsu thought. Every day, Lisanna had been talking to Natsu for hours, trying to catch up and reminisce in the past. Every time, he would tell her "Lisanna, I don't like you like that. We're just friends." She couldn't take no for an answer. He also realized how Lisanna had looked at Lucy when he was hanging out with her. She had practically been staring daggers into Lucy's back. Natsu had started to get angry when a hand waved in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.  
"Hello? Earth to Natsu," Lucy said, fully clothed.

"Sorry, what," Natsu said blinking.

"I said you could go hop in the shower now… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized you were right about Lisanna though," Natsu gave Lucy a goofy grin and put his hand behind his head. She giggled and pushed him towards the shower. While he was doing that, Lucy had decided to pick up the room a little bit and pack their belongings. By the time Natsu was out, all the trash and such was thrown away and everything was put back in order.

"Geez Luce, you're a fast cleaner," Natsu said drying his hair.

"Well that tends to happen when you live alone," she said sarcastically. Natsu smacked her arm playfully and Lucy pretended like it hurt. "Natsu, that's no way to treat your fiancé," the blonde joked. He rolled his eyes and they went downstairs.

After they had turned in the room keys, the couple headed to the train station hand in hand. The entire way there, they had laughed and made jokes. By the time they had gotten their tickets and boarded the train, Natsu had talked Lucy's ear off about how he didn't want to get motion sickness.

"Natsu, do you want me to punch you in the stomach like Erza," Lucy asked, and evil aura surrounding her.

"Uh- no! I can deal," Natsu said, his voice trembling a little. _Man, Lucy can be just as scary as Erza when she wants to be_ he thought. The train had started moving, and Natsu started getting sick.

"Lucy? Can… I lay… on your lap…. Again…. PLEASE," Natsu said, trying not to puke. Lucy sighed and said yes. He laid his head down on her thighs and instead of playing with his hair, she had started to stroke his arm. It made him happy to have her hands moving along his flesh, and so, he relaxed and fell asleep.

Lucy had never realized how toned Natsu's arms were. She ran her fingers along every edge and muscle in his arm until she got to his shoulder, and then realized he was asleep. She instead decided to start playing with his hair like she normally does. Lucy looked out the window and the passing scenery made her think. _I really am lucky. I found the guy I love, have a wonderful family, and just a perfect life_ she thought to herself as she mindlessly twirled Natsu's pink hair.

A couple hours later, the train arrived in Magnolia. Lucy started bouncing her legs so Natsu would wake up, and it didn't take long.

"What Luce? I'm still sleepy," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"We're home," Lucy said.

"Oh, okay. Time to get up I guess." He stood up and grabbed his pack. Lucy got up and reached for hers, but Natsu got it for her.

"Why thank you my good sir," Lucy said with a weird accent.

"You're very welcome my lady," Natsu played along. They both laughed at each other and walked out of the train station. Natsu was headed to the guild, and Lucy said, "I think I'm gonna head home first. I really want to drop off my bag."

Natsu nodded and proceeded to the guild while Lucy turned towards her apartment.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

Lucy missed her apartment. She walked in and the first thing she did was plop on the bed. She then put away the clothes she didn't use and put the clothes that she did wear in the washer. She walked over to her writing desk and wrote a letter to her mom. It said:

Dear Mom

I'm home again. I went on a job with Happy and Natsu to go look for a boy who supposedly ran away from home. Sound familiar? After the whole job was done and overwith, I found that I saw myself in the little boy. His name was Jack. The most exciting thing happened on that job. Natsu said he loved me and that I was his one and only! He said that he had the same feelings as dragons, and what that means is he only has one mate for life, and it's me! I can hardly believe it mom. We're engaged now. He makes me the happiest person in the world; I honestly don't know what I would do without him. Anyway, I think I'm going to go to the guild. By mom, I love you.

Your Daughter,

Lucy

Lucy got up and left her apartment.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

He had kicked open the door and yelled "I'M HOME!"

Everyone welcomed back Natsu and asked, "Where's Lucy?"

"She's at her apartment. She wanted to go and drop off her stuff before she came here," he explained.

"NNAATTSSUU," he heard his name being shouted. He turned and saw Lisanna running up to him. She gave him a big hug, stepped back and started pouting. "You should have told me you were leaving. I was starting to get worried," she said.

"Sorry Lisanna. It was kinda a last minute thing. Lucy just really needed money for rent," he said. He saw her clench her fists when he said Lucy's name. At that moment, Lucy had walked in the door.

 _ **Regular POV**_

"HI everyone," Lucy shouted with a smile. They all greeted her with a smile back, except for Lisanna. Lisanna just kept looking at her, shooting daggers through her. Gray walked over and greeted Lucy.

"Hey Gray. What's up," Lucy said.

"Not a whole lot. Where's Flame Brain," Gray asked, looking around.

"Oohh, I see what you wanted now. I don't know where he is."

"Well that was helpful," he said sarcastically.

"Can it."

Lucy started walking over to the bar, only to be greeted by Lisanna. "Hey Lucy, will you come with me for a sec? I need to talk to you," Lisanna said, acting normal.

"Sure," Lucy said, unaware of what was going on.

Lisanna led Lucy to the back of the guild, where no one was looking.

"Listen here tramp. Natsu's mine and he always has been got that? Happy too. I had them before you did so I want you to back off," Lisanna said with hate in her voice and eyes.  
Lucy took a step back, caught off guard. "W-what do you mean," Lucy asked.

"I mean, I know you have feelings for Natsu. Stay away from him and Happy, or else. I will crush you, and I'll enjoy it."

"You talk about them like they're objects and not people. They have feelings you know. I'm not going to let you ruin the relationship we have created because you're jealous-"Lucy felt a sting on her right cheek. Lisanna had slapped her, but with talons too; she had transformed her arm into a bird's wing. Lucy put her hand on her cheek, only to have blood running down her fingers. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Why? Why Lisanna? Why would you do something like this?"

"Because I always get what I want, and if someone's in my way, I get rid of them." With that, Lisanna walked away. Little did both she and Lucy know, but Wendy and Carla had seen the whole thing.

Lucy ran into the guild and headed towards the woman's restroom fast enough so no one could see her. She went to a sink and turned the faucet on. She wet a paper towel and wiped the blood off her face. She examined the cuts, and found a flame mark on her neck. _What is this_ she thought, but went back to her cuts. That's when Wendy and Carla entered the bathroom. Lucy put on a fake smile and turned to them.  
"Hey guys. What's up," she said just as cheerful as ever, only Wendy and Carla knew better.

"You don't have to put on a show Lucy. We saw everything between you and Lisanna," Wendy said.

"B-but how," Lucy said, dropping the smile.

"We were training on the roof to get me used to higher altitudes, and saw you guys. We were going to come and say hi to you, until we heard Lisanna tell you to back off from Natsu… I just don't understand! Why would Lisanna do something like this?!" Tears started running down Wendy's face.  
"Stay strong child. We'll get to the bottom of this," Carla said to Wendy.

"Even if everyone believes Lisanna and blames you Lucy, I'll stay by your side. I promise," Wendy said going over to hug Lucy. Carla nodded in agreement and went with Wendy. The three girls just stood there, hugging. Lucy eventually started to feel better and cleaned up the rest of the blood. Then the three of them walked out together.

Natsu smelt something; it was his favorite scent, but it mixed with blood. He felt a terrible sadness wash over him and he started looking for Lucy. He found her and saw cuts on her cheek.  
"Lucy?! What happened," Natsu asked, concerned and slightly pissed off, but Lucy just shook her head.

"Not here, not now," she said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her somewhere where they could be alone.

"But you're sad. I can sense it."

"How?"

"When a dragon and his mate become one, they can sense the other's feelings. We can also share magic. Like, you can use my fire and I can use your spirits without your keys. So, what's bothering you?"

"Is that also where this thing came from," she said, tilting her head and revealing the mark.

"Yeah. Depending on what element the dragon is, it will show up on their mate's neck. It's kinda like an engagement ring; it brands that you're taken. Now, stop ignoring my question."

"Can I tell you later? You never know who could be listening right now."

"Do you promise that you'll tell me?"

"Yes. I swear."

"Okay."

Natsu pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

 _Who did this to you?_ Natsu thought as he kissed the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu and Lucy joined the rest of the guild. They all turned and saw the cuts that were on Lucy's cheek, and they all grew concerned.  
"Don't worry everyone! I'm fine," Lucy said with a smile. Only Natsu, Gray, and Erza could see that something was off, but none of them knew what.

"Hey Wendy! Can you meet me at my house around 4? It's about the thing," Lucy said, cheerful as ever.

"Yeah, sure," Wendy said, acting normal as well.

"Can you guys make it too? I want to talk to you," Lucy said, turning to Gray, Erza, and Natsu. They all nodded. Lucy went over to Natsu and whispered in his ear, "You'll find out what happened with the rest of them. But I also want to tell them that we're together."  
Natsu blushed, but nodded.

"Oohh, Luuuccyyy," Gray cooed. "What did you just tell him?"

Lucy smirked at Gray. "Come to my house with everyone else and you'll find out." Then her faced turned serious. Gray got the message and simply nodded. The team continued to bicker, fight, and make jokes like any old day. Lucy decided to head home at around 3 to she could clean up her house a little bit. By the time she was done, it was 3:30. She took a shower, changed and made refreshments; she doubted they would be touched though. When it was 3:45, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Carla and Wendy standing there.  
"You guys are 15 minutes early," Lucy said.

"We wanted to know what was going on. We know something happened," Gray said, concerned. Lucy sighed and her face turned grim.

"Yeah, something did happen. That's part of the reason I asked you all here. Come in and take a seat anywhere."

They walked in and saw a tray of food and drinks. Not even Natsu touched the tray. Wendy sat on the floor with Carla in her lap. Natsu sat on Lucy's bed with Happy on his head and Gray and Erza sat on Lucy's couch. Lucy sat next to Natsu, her bangs casting a shadow on her face.

"Okay you guys, I have good news, and bad news," Lucy said clenching her fists. "I'm telling you the good news first." She lifted up her hair and revealed her orange fire mark on her neck.

"Natsu claimed me as his mate, and we're engaged."

Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, and Wendy all sat in shock, but erupted with congratulations. Erza's face turned serious.

"What's the bad news," she asked. Natsu took Lucy's hand, and Happy flew over by Carla. Wendy sat next to her, rubbing her arm for comfort. She braced herself for and outraged team Natsu.

"Well, you guys were wondering what happened with these scratches right," Lucy turned her head. She clenched her fists even tighter, cracking her knuckles. "Lisanna attacked me."

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy all sat there in silence.

"That can't be right. Why are you lying about Lisanna," Gray asked. Erza and Natsu simply sat there, unable to speak or move.

"She's not lying. Wendy and I were there; we saw it," Carla said, walking over to Lucy.

"B-but… Lisanna was always so nice and sweet. She was like my mom! WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS," Happy yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"She told me to stay away from you and Natsu," Lucy told Happy. Natsu's grip tightened on her hand. "She said that she had you guys first and that she wanted me to back off. I'm sorry, I just thought all of you would like to know," Lucy said, unable to contain her crys any longer. Happy flew into Lucy's arms, sobbing.  
"DON'T LEAVE US LUCY! WE LOVE YOU! PLEASE, KEEP BEING MY REAL MOM," Happy said, sobbing into Lucy's chest.

"Happy," Lucy hugged the little blue exceed and they cried together.

"Wendy, Carla, how did Lisanna cut Lucy's face," Erza asked, more serious than anyone has seen.

"She used her takeover magic. I tried to heal Lucy, but she told me not to," Wendy explained, a grim tone ringing in her voice. Gray stood up.

"That bitch. She's going to pay for what she's done," Gray said, walking towards the exit.

"Gray, sit back down. There's no need to go after Lisanna right now," Erza said.

"The hell there's not! She threatened Lucy and hurt her," Gray screamed.

"I understand that, but that's all she did. Lucy, can you look at me," Erza said turning towards Lucy. Lucy looked up and saw hurt, compassion and care in Erza's eyes. "I need everyone to listen very closely."

Everyone turned their attention towards Erza.

"I have a plan. Lucy, I want you to keep hanging out with all of us like nothing ever happened, but keep extra close to Natsu and Happy. Gray, you and I are going to keep an eye on Lisanna in case she tries anything again. Lucy, if Lisanna tries to talk to you alone again, I want you to say Wendy's extra loud so that can heal you if need be. Natsu, Happy, I want you two to stay by Lucy's side, no matter what, and when everyone in the guild goes home, I want Lucy to stay at your house; you can protect her easier if Lisanna comes to attack her or try to make up a lie. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. I think it's time we all head out. The plan will take action tomorrow. Please everyone, we have to protect Lucy," Erza said, standing up.

"Right," everyone exclaimed. They all said goodnight and left. The only ones who stayed behind were Natsu and Happy. Happy had fallen asleep in Lucy's arms, and Natsu was sitting beside Lucy, not saying a word.

"Natsu, you didn't talk during the entire meeting," Lucy said, putting Happy on her pillow. "Are you okay," she asked, taking his hand once more.

"No. I'm not okay," Natsu said, standing up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it from you guys though," Lucy said with an emotionless voice. The two stood there in silence for a while until Lucy finally spoke up.

"Natsu, I know she was your best friend, and probably still is, bu-"Natsu interrupted her.

"Anyone who hurts the one I love is nowhere near my best friend," he said in a serious tone. "She may have been when we were kids, but that's not her." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "Lucy, you are my best friend. You always will be."

Lucy nodded and tightened her grip.

"Natsu… I'm scared." Her voice shook.

"I know. She's not going to touch you as long as I'm around. I promise you, I'll keep you safe."

Lucy couldn't hold back her sobs any longer, but she felt something coming up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Natsu went in and saw her. He walked over to her and held her hair out of her face, rubbing her back for comfort. She finished vomiting and flushed the toilet. She stood up, went over to the sink, and washed her mouth out. Natsu walked over to her and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I guess I got so scared I threw up," she laughed a breathy laugh. "All I know is that now I'm hungry."

Natsu was confused. She looked up to the mirror and saw his face.  
"W-what? You don't have any room to judge me," Lucy said.

"Luce, you don't have to act brave in front of me," Natsu said, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his forehead against her neck.  
"I know. The thing is though, I'm not as scared now. I know I have my best friends looking out for me." She put her hands over his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just promise to protect me, okay?"

Natsu smiled and turned Lucy around. "Always," he said before kissing her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu moved happy onto the couch and the two laid down on Lucy's bed. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her back. She pulled herself up so she would be face to face with him.

"Hey Luce, watcha doin," Natsu asked, a slight pink forming on his cheek.

"Close your eyes," the blonde said. He did so and felt something soft against his lips. "That's what I was doing." She shot him a small smile. He smiled back and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. He kissed her once more before she rested her head back on his chest. The two fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Lucy was already up, taken a shower, and made breakfast while Natsu was still softly snoring. She walked into her bedroom and looked at the dragon slayer. She walked over to him, jostling him slightly.

"Naaattssuuu," Lucy whispered. "Wake up sleepy head." After several attempts, she finally took the pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it; that's when he woke up.

"What the hell," he said, still groggy from sleep.

"I've been trying to wake you up for a while now!"

"Sorry."

"Geez Natsu, what am I going to do with you?"

A scent caught Natsu's nose and he stood up. He eventually followed his nose to find a plate of pancakes, hashbrowns, bacon, and eggs waiting for him. In a few minutes, he had devoured the plate. Lucy walked out of the bedroom and laughed at him.

"I knew you would be hungry," Lucy said, taking his plate over to the sink. Natsu gave her his signature goofy grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Where's Happy," Natsu asked. She shrugged.

"Probably already at the guild." Lucy froze. Natsu could sense her stress and fear and he walked over to her. From behind, he put his arms around her and placed his forehead against the nape of her neck.

"Relax. Nothing's going to happen to you," he said in a soothing voice, but then he felt something move in Lucy's abdomen. "What the heck was that?"

"What?"

"Something just moved inside you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy shrugged. "Guess it must be my food digesting."

"I FELT THAT?! GROSS," Natsu said waving his arms in the air.

"Well that's life so you're going to have to deal."

Natsu continued to bicker about feeling Lucy's stomach until the two left to go to the guild.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy and Natsu arrived at the guild shortly. Lucy looked at the doors and started to tremble. Natsu gripped her hand tightly and pulled her into his chest, comforting her.

"No one's going to touch you. You have your entire team looking out for you. We're the strongest team in Fairy Tail remember?"

Lucy smiled at Natsu's words and nodded. They separated and walked inside. Lucy went over to Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla. They all greeted each other.

"How'd you sleep Lucy," Wendy asked.

"Pretty good," Lucy responded. The two girls heard a spit take and looked over to see Gray all soaked.

"HEY! Watch where you're spitting Fire Breath," he yelled at Natsu.

"Don't tell me what to do you Pervy Popsicle!"

"Do you wanna go ash-for-brains?"

"Bring it Popsicle Breath!"

The two started fighting and Gray eventually threw a table at Natsu, who dodged it; it only flew straight to Lucy and Wendy.

"Look out," Lucy said, pushing Wendy before jumping. "WOULD YOU GUYS WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THINGS?!"

The two ignored her and continued bickering. Happy flew over to Lucy and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got a cut on my arm though," she said, looking at the bleeding wound. She walked into the infirmary with Happy right behind her. After she took care of her injury, she walked back into the main guild hall. Natsu and Gray had taken a breather from fighting and Lucy walked over to the bar.

"Hey Mira! Can I get my usual please," Lucy asked.

"Sure," Mira smiled at Lucy. Natsu and Happy had joined Lucy and sat on both sides at her. She could feel Lisanna's stares in the back of her head.

Natsu whispered, "You guys remember the plan right?"

Lucy nodded and Happy nodded. "Good." Mira brought over Lucy's vanilla and strawberry milkshake.

"I've never seen you three this cozy," Mira said, drying a glass. "Are Natsu and Lucy together now?"

The two wizards blushed and put their hands out in front of each other. "NO," they both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"HEY STOP COPYING ME," they screamed simultaneously. The two continued to bicker until Lucy had to run to the girl's bathroom. Natsu watched her run away and grew concerned.

"Natsu, I don't seem to recall you saying anything to hurt her feelings," Mira said, confused. Natsu shrugged and turned back to the bar. He went over to Erza and told her that Lucy was alone in the bathroom. Erza scanned the room for a certain silver haired takeover mage, but she wasn't in sight. Erza immediately ran in the bathroom, only to find Lucy unconscious on the floor and Lisanna standing over her.

"LUCY," she shouted, getting the entire guilds attention. Lisanna turned to Erza.  
"Erza! Thank God you're here! I just found Lucy like this! I don't know what to do," Lisanna said with tears in her eyes. Erza didn't listen; she only stared at Lucy's body. Natsu pushed to the front of the crowd and saw Lucy's body. He ran over to her and put his index finger and middle finger on Lucy's neck. He waited, but felt a pulse. It was normal, so it's possible there were no internal injuries. He looked up at Lisanna and asked, "Care to explain what happened?" She just told him the same explanation she told Erza. He simply nodded and picked up Lucy. He pushed through the crowd and set her in one of the infirmary beds. _Lisanna, what happened to you_ Natsu thought as he held Lucy's hand, waiting for her to wake up.

Erza and Gray stood on either side of Lucy's bed and Natsu still sat, holding her hand. Little did they know, Lisanna was looking at them through the window. She growled in the back of her throat. _Why does Natsu always stay by her side_ she thought to herself angrily. She eventually stomped away and into the guild hall. Natsu felt Lucy tighten her grip on his hand and he stood up. Her eyebrows started to come together and her head swung from side to side. Natsu could tell she was having a nightmare. He tightened his grip on her hand and whispered in her ear." It's ok Luce. We're all here; Erza, Gray and I. You're safe." She still continued to have that nightmare, so he decided to wake her up. She jolted out of bed, only to have shots of pain up and down her body. Her face grimaced and Natsu laid her back down.  
"You're not strong enough yet Lucy. Lay back down," he says.

"N-Natsu. She did it, again," she says. He just smiles gently at her.

"You can tell us what happened after you've recovered." She smiles back, but then her face turns green.

"I- I need a bucket." Erza quickly grabs her one and Natsu raises up her hair. While she's doing her business, Erza asks, "How long has this been going on?"

"The vomiting? I think the day we came back."

"Has anything else happened? Mood swings, cravings?"

"Y-yeah… after the meeting she threw up, but then went to barely laughing and getting food."

"Natsu, we need to take her to Porlyusca right now."

"W-why? What's wrong with her?"

"It's just a hunch. Let's go."

Erza ties Lucy's hair back with a ribbon and Natsu picks her up bridal style. She clutches the bucket to her stomach as he runs. Wendy stops Gray and asks him what's going on. Gray tells her "We don't know; Erza has some weird hunch. We're on our way to Porlyusca's. Watch Lisanna and make sure she doesn't leave until we get back."

Wendy nods and Gray catches up to everyone else.

Erza knocks on Porlyusca's door and the pink-haired woman opens it.

"What do you filthy humans want," she asks with disgust.

"Please, it's an emergency," Erza responds. Porlyusca glances at the celestial wizard and nods for them to come in. Natsu lays Lucy, who fell asleep on the way, on the bed and turns to Erza.

"Ok, so what's your crazy hunch?" She simply shakes her head and whispers something in Porlyusca's ear.

"W-what," Porlyusca asks, stammering.

"Please; I don't know if I'm right or wrong. Could you please just check?"

She grunts and walks over to Lucy. She puts her hand over her Lucy's abdomen and a strange white glow appears. The glow disappears and she turns to Erza, giving a small nod. Erza catches her breath and turns to Natsu.

"Ok Natsu. I don't want you to freak out, okay," Erza says.

"Tell me what's wrong with her," Natsu says, starting to lose his temper.

"She's uh… w-well she's…-"

"She's pregnant," Porlyusca intervenes. Natsu freezes. _Lucy's… what?_ Natsu thinks. Gray, Porlyusca and Erza wait to see Natsu's response, but he just stood there. Lucy woke up and saw Erza, Gray, and Porlyusca staring at Natsu.

"What's going on," she asked, rubbing her eyes like a small child.

"C-can everyone get out or something for a second," Natsu asked. Erza nodded and the three walked out.

"Natsu? Are you okay," she asked, growing concerned.

"Y-yeah Luce. I just need to talk to you." Lucy sat up, ignoring her dizziness. "Okay. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. You're- uh... you're pregnant."

Lucy froze, but then her face relaxed. "Good one Natsu. Almost had me there. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Lucy, it's not a joke." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes so she could know that he's not lying, and she started to tremble. She held her head in her hands.

"Natsu, what are we going to do? If Lisanna finds out about this… she's going to kill me," Lucy said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"No she's not. We're going to announce it to the entire guild, and Erza, Gray, Wendy and I are going to be your bodyguards until we can talk to Master," Natsu says. He hooks his fingers under Lucy's chin and raises her head. "It's going to be okay. I promise." Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead and puts his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. Lucy is the first one to break the silence.

"Are you happy? You know, about us having a kid?" Natsu opens his eyes to see Lucy beaming and her hand on her stomach.

"Ecstatic," he says sincerely with a smile. "That explains a lot. How your scent changed, your weird cravings, vomiting all the time, and how I felt something move inside you this morning."

Lucy laughed. "It does huh? Explains why I'm so sleepy too."

"Yeah, it does."

"Natsu, I'm scared. I have no idea how to raise a kid. Let alone a dragon slayer, if it's even one," Lucy admits.

"I know. I am too, but we'll get through it together." He smiles at her and she smiles back. He plants a soft kiss on her lips and she smiles even more.

"Hey, can we go home now? I'm really tired," Lucy says, yawning after words. Natsu laughs.

"Yeah, let's go." He stands up and holds out his hand. Lucy takes it and they walk out of Porlyusca's home. Erza, Gray, and Porlyusca turn to see the both of their reactions, but they find them beaming.

"Congratulations you two. Raise the kid well alright," Gray says, laughing.

"We will," Lucy smiles. "But we're gonna head home. I'm beat."

Everyone exchanges their goodbyes and thank Porlyusca. Natsu grabs Lucy's hand when they leave. The two walk home talking and joking. When they got to Natsu's house, he picked Lucy up bridal style and walked through the doors.

"What was that for," Lucy laughed as he set her down.

"You're supposed to carry your bride through the doors of your new home," he smiled at her. Lucy laughed and Natsu headed to the kitchen. He brought out a tray of food and brought it to Lucy.  
"You've gotta be hungry right," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Yeah, I am."

The two ate and Lucy gasped.

"What," Natsu asked concerned.  
"The baby, it just moved," she responded, beaming. She took Natsu's hand and put it over where the baby moved. "Do you feel it?" He smiled widely and nodded. Her eyes started to tear up. Natsu bent down and kissed her stomach. He then sat up and nuzzled his head into Lucy's neck. She layed her head on top of his and they just sat there, both their hands over her stomach.

Lucy yawned and raised her head up.

"Alright, time to get you to bed," Natsu said.

"I need a shower first, and a change of clothes," Lucy said in a sleepy voice.

"Well, you can wear my clothes, and let's take a shower together."

She nodded at his request and he pulled her into the bathroom. After their shower, Natsu gave her a dark red shirt and a pair of small black shorts. She came out after getting dressed and said, "Really?"

Natsu looked over and couldn't help but burst into laughter. She walked over to him and slapped his head.

"Shut up! I look ridiculous," she frowned.

"Nah, you look cute," Natsu said.

That made Lucy give him a small smile and he pulled her onto the bed. They both got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She put her arm around his neck.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said. She hummed telling him she was listening. "I love you."

"I love you too Natsu."  
With that, the couple fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy had to get up several times in the middle of the night because of her nausea. Each time, Natsu would hold her hair up and give her a drink of water after before holding her. By the time the sun rose, the two wizards were exhausted. Not only that, but they had to fill the rest of Team Natsu in on their plan to announce the pregnancy to the guild. Lucy started to get up, but Natsu pulled her back down.

"Luce, do we really have to get out of bed," he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah. If we don't take care of this, who knows who long it'll keep going," Lucy said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." Natsu kissed her shoulder before kissing the flame mark on her neck.

"Yeah, I know."

She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Before she walked out of the bathroom, she tugged at the clothes she had on. Lucy grabbed one of her keys that she had left on the counter in the bathroom.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Princess," Virgo asked, bowing before her Master.

"What is with you? No, can you get me some clothes?"

"Of course."

Virgo summoned up a blue and white outfit similar to the one she wore when they defeated Master Hates on Tenrou Island.

"Thanks!"

"Of course Princess. Summon me if you need anything else." Virgo disappeared back to the Spirit World. Lucy got changed and walked out of the bathroom, only to find Natsu had fallen back asleep. She grabbed one of the pillows and started hitting him repeatedly. He grabbed the pillow she had and turned to her.

"Hit me one more time and I'm going to blow."

"Well it's time for you to get up. We have to go to the guild."

Natsu sat straight up and sniffed the air. Another scent was coming, and he knew who it was.

"Lucy, you need to hide. Don't come back out until I tell you to."

"N-Natsu, what's going on?"

"Just hide!"

She runs into Natsu's closet and closes the door. She puts several articles of clothing in front of her and waits patiently.

Natsu walks into the living room after hearing a knock on the door. He opens it to find a "beat up" Lisanna.

"Natsu! Thank God you're home! It's Lucy, she's a monster," Lisanna says hysterically. "I went to go check on her at her apartment to see if she was okay after the bathroom incident and she went crazy! She told me to stay away from you and Happy and she beat me up! Please Natsu, you have to do something about her!"

Natsu was furious. Not only was Lucy with him this entire time, but she's also too nice to do something like that to someone! Lisanna tried to kiss him, but he pushed her back.

"Lisanna, I've told you time and time again that I don't like you that way. We're friends," he said gently, trying not to spit out his words. Lisanna pouted.

"Come on Natsu. Don't you remember when I acted like your wife when we were kids? Don't you want that now?"

"That was in the past. You were the one who always talked about actually getting married and having real kids when I wanted no part of that." Lisanna grew furious. "I'd really appreciate it if you would leave now Lisanna. I'll see you at the guild." Natsu closes the door and waits until she's gone. He walks back into his bedroom and says, "Ok Lucy, you can come out now."

Lucy opens the door to the closet and falls out. Natsu laughs at her before helping her up.

"You really need to clean up that closet," she said, rubbing her head. He continues laughing until she asks, "Who was that?"

"It was Lisanna. She was trying to pin a lie about how you beat her up. I'd imagine she's going to the guild now to tell everyone."

All the color that was in Lucy's face drained. Natsu could sense her fear and he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Lucy. Calm down, you can't have an anxiety attack now. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy are all already at the guild. They won't let Lisanna's lies spread." Lucy calmed down, but she was still shaking. Natsu got dressed and he led Lucy to the guild.

 _ **Guild's POV**_

Lisanna just busted through the doors of the guild. Everyone turned their heads and their eyes grew wide.

"Please! Help me! She's going crazy," Lisanna screamed. Mira ran up to her and brought her into a hug.

"Who's going crazy," Mira asked seriously. She didn't like seeing her little sister so beat up.

"It's Lucy! I went to her apartment to see if she was okay and she went berserk on me! She told me to leave Fairy Tail or else!"

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. Erza, Wendy, Gray, Carla, and Happy all stared at Lisanna in disgust. _How could she make up that bad of a lie about Lucy_ Gray thought to himself, clenching his fists. He could feel the entire guild's anger.

"SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS," they all yelled. Gajeel, Levy, and Laxus were the only ones who were suspicious about the lie. At that moment, Natsu and Lucy had walked in the doors. Cana threw her cards at Lucy, but Natsu managed to push her out of the way in time. At that moment, Team Natsu stood in front of her.

"What the hell," Natsu yelled. He stood up and pulled Lucy with him. He put her behind him, standing protectively in front of her.

"WHY WOULD YOU DEFEND LUCY AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO LITTLE SIS," Elfman yelled as he launched himself at the young Celestial Wizard. Gray punched him out of the way before he could get very close. At that moment, Gajeel, Levy, and Laxus stood in front of Lucy as well. Lisanna was surprised.  
"You guys believe that bimbo over me?!"

"CAN IT LISANNA," Erza yelled. "We know you're lying. We also know that it was YOU who attacked Lucy."

"No it wasn't! How could you think that?!"

"Because Carla and I saw it! We all went to Lucy's apartment and she told us what happened," Wendy yelled.  
"That's how she got those scratches on her cheek! Lisanna transformed her arm into a bird's wing so she could have talons," Gray shouted.

"She's lying to all of you! She told me to stay away from Natsu and Happy so that she could have them for herself," Lisanna yelled back. Mirajane stepped away from her little sister.

"Y-you said that she told you to get out of Fairy Tail," Mira said, puzzled.

"Geez Lisanna, you really need to get your lies straight," Natsu added. "Not only that, but Lucy was with me the entire time from that bathroom stunt yesterday! I never left her side!"

The entire guild was confused. Who would they believe? Lisanna, or Lucy? Mira took a step back from her sister before joining the others in protecting Lucy.

"Big sis… now you're betraying me," Lisanna said, shocked.

"No Lisanna. You're the one who betrayed Fairy Tail. You tried to get us all to believe that Lucy beat you in cold blood, when in reality, you were the one who beat her," Mira said, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. Elfman stood next to his older sister, and that's what did it for the guild. They all walked over to Lucy's side. At that moment, the Master walked in.

"What is going on here," he asked, perplexed.

"Master! Everyone's going crazy! They think I beat up Lucy when she's the one who beat up me," Lisanna said, collapsing to her knees in a fit of sobs.

"Lisanna, stop the act," Lucy said. "Everyone knows your lying. Just give… it up." Lucy started to cry as well.

"Alright my children, I want the two girls in question to step forward," the Master said heaving a sad sigh; he knew he was going to have to kick one of the two out. Natsu walked Lucy up to Makarov and Lisanna walked by herself. Everyone else had sat at a table and let their guard down, all except Natsu. Lisanna took advantage of the moment and tackled Lucy to the ground, strangling her. Natsu ran up to the girls and pulled the silver haired girl off of his mate. Lucy has already lost consciousness and Natsu stood protectively over her. Mira and Elfman were holding back their sister, who had screamed, "PAYBACK'S A BITCH! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ATTACKED ME!"

"You're still trying to feed us that bullshit Lisanna," Natsu said, his rage increasing. Wendy ran over to Lucy, healing her. Lucy woke up and saw Lisanna fighting her brother and sister to get to her. Her eyes started filling with tears and she sat on the ground, her hands on her eyes. Wendy helped her to stand up and she faced Makarov. Mira and Elfman had let go of Lisanna, but they stood by her, ready to pounce if need be. She had turned to the Master as well. Natsu stood right beside Lucy.

"Alright girls, I need each of you to tell me your side of the story," he said. Lisanna told him his entire side of the story and he asked if she had any witnesses; she said no. Lucy also told him her side of the situation, and he asked if she had any witnesses; she said yes and Natsu, Wendy, and Carla stepped forward, telling him what they had saw. Makarov sighed and turned to Lisanna.

"Lisanna, you have betrayed Fairy Tail by hurting one of your nakama and trying to get everyone else to turn on her. I'm afraid you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail."

Everyone saw Lisanna's guild mark disappear from her leg. They all looked away in sadness and started to cry. Levy was crying on Gajeel's shoulder, Mira cried on Laxus's, Wendy cried on Romeo's, Juvia cried on Gray's, and Lucy cried on Natsu's. They all watched Lisanna walk out of the guild, never to return.

"Hey, it was for the best," Laxus told Mira. She nodded her head, but couldn't stop crying. She never would have thought that her baby sister could have been so violent. They all went home that day with sadness in their hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all walked home in silence. Natsu could sense her sadness as she held Happy close to her. Natsu made dinner for everyone and they all ate. Happy went to his room to go to sleep, and ended up crying himself to sleep. Lucy and Natsu laid together, not saying a word. Lucy felt something wet hit her shoulder and she turned to see Natsu crying. She wrapped her arms around his head, bringing it down to her chest; he cried himself to sleep as well. Lucy kissed Natsu's head and she rested her chin on top of his head. She couldn't sleep that night.

 _ **Mira and Laxus's POV**_

Laxus invited Mira over to his place and she accepted. The two walked in silence until Laxus spoke up.

"Are you okay," he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all," Mira said, looking at the gravel pathway. She felt warm arms wrap around her and found herself against Laxus's chest.

"You don't have to act so strong in front of me."

"I know, but I'm not acting. This is truly how I feel right now. I think about what would've happened if Master kicked Lucy out of Fairy Tail instead of Lisanna, and it makes me sick. I'm glad he kicked Lisanna out. Something in her changed while she was in Edolas, because that wasn't my sister." Mira smiled at him. "But there is something I have to tell you."

"Yeah, I have something to tell you too," Laxus admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. _How am I going to tell her I love her_ he wondered.

"You go first."

"Well Mira… I, um, I love you," Laxus said. He felt his face get warmer and he looked away from Mira. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head where he would be looking at her. He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.  
"I love you too Laxus. Very much so."

She smiled a loving smile at him and he smiled back. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and the two walked to his house hand in hand.

 _ **Gajeel and Levy's POV**_

Gajeel was taking Levy somewhere to try and cheer her up.

"Where are we going," Levy asked. She noticed they were in a country side on the outskirts of Magnolia. The moon was out and that was their only light in the darkness.

"You'll see," Gajeel responded with a smirk on his face. They were running up a steep hill, and Levy was starting to slow down. Gajeel kneeled down and motioned for her to get on his back; she does and he keeps on running. Before they reach the top of the hill, he puts her down and covers her eyes with his hands.

"Gajeel," Levy giggles. He leads her to the edge of the tall hill and uncovers her eyes. She gasps; she can see all of Magnolia. The city lights along with the moon and stars make the scene breathtaking. Levy can't take her eyes off of it. Gajeel takes Levy's hand and turns her towards him, making her look at him. She could be imagining things, but she sees a slight pink in his cheeks as he looks into her dark brown eyes.

"Short stack, I- uh… I-"Levy giggles at the iron dragon slayer's stuttering.

"Can I tell you something," she asks.

"Yeah," he answers.

"I love you." Gajeel freezes; that's exactly what he was trying to tell her!

"I love you too Shrimp." He wraps her in his arms and, being smaller than he is, she feels safe in Gajeel's warmth. She turns her head to tell him something, but only meets his lips. She loses her train of thought and gets lost in the kiss.

 _ **Romeo and Wendy's POV**_

Romeo was walking Wendy home when she stopped.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, it's just, we're here," Wendy says, a hint of sadness in her voice. Romeo grabbed her hand before she could walk in.

"Hey, are you okay," he asked. Wendy couldn't hold in her tears any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that for about 20 minutes before Wendy finally stopped crying. Romeo let her out of his arms and tilted her head up. He smiled a warm smile at her and she smiled back, red creeping into her cheeks. "Better," he asks.

She nods, "Better."

"Well, goodnight Wendy."

"Goodnight Romeo."

Romeo watched Wendy go into her house and she watched him walk home until he was out of her sight. She smiled at the fact that her heart was beating a mile a minute.

 _ **Juvia and Gray's POV**_

The two elemental wizards were walking side by side, not really sure where they were going. Gray stopped and turned to Juvia.

"G-Gray-sama. Are you okay," she asks.

He doesn't respond, he just walks towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Juvia would've fainted if she didn't feel her shoulder get wet. Her beloved needed her, so she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Everything will be ok Gray-sama. Juvia thinks it was for the best," Juvia says, feeling Gray nuzzle his head into her neck.

"I know, but it still hurts," he says, admitting another cry to escape his mouth.

"Come on. Juvia will take you home." They broke apart and Juvia kept talking to him. She said something that appeared to be funny and he laughed. She smiled at the thought that she could make him feel better. They continued to make each other laugh and smile until they got to Gray's house. The pulled Juvia into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks."

"It was Juvia's pleasure," she responded, walking away.

He watched her walk before he went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! So that's it for Let's Do This, but I am currently working on a sequel for it called New Life. A lot happens in my new fanfiction and that one is going to be longer than this one was. If you guys would like, you can go and check it out. There's also another one I have published called Once Upon a Song. It's a completely different plot than either of these, but it's still pretty good. Thank you so much for supporting me in this, and you guys are the best! You're what inspired me to write a sequel. Anyway, I'm done yammering now. Byeeeee**

 **-Brielle**


	14. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I just submitted Let's Do This to the Inkitt writing contest by suggestion of annhug. Thanks again by the way! It would be so awesome if you guys could go and vote for it, probably a longshot by now, but still. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
